


Standard

by DaFishi



Series: Expectations [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suki, Alpha Toph, Beta Aang, Beta Katara, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, and cute, and sokka and suki, are weak for him, but not coffee shop au, theyre just in a coffee shop, zuko is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka and Suki are clearly very particular.Unless it’s Zuko.Than any all previous dating standards go out the window.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Expectations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008339
Comments: 5
Kudos: 328





	Standard

**Author's Note:**

> Legit, this whole thing was so hard to write
> 
> Idk
> 
> I just don’t feel like.....
> 
> Just anything
> 
> But fuck seasonal depression.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“You guys need to find an omega,” Katara finally says.

Aang nods in agreement.

“We have very high standards,” Sokka says sophisticatedly.

Katara and Aang snort, both betas not believing him.

“Really, though, we’re very specific,” Suki presses. “Like, we’d never date anyone clumsy or something.”

The second she says that Toph walks in with an omega neither Suki nor Sokka had ever seen.

“Hey, guys!” Toph greets.

Aang grins. “Hey, Toph. How’s it going, Zuko?”

“Great!” Zuko says cheerfully.

As he says so, he trips slightly over one of the chairs and is saved from face planting by a cackling Toph.

Katara laughs. “Still as clumsy as ever I see!”

Zuko flushes. “Shut up, it's everything else’s fault.”

Sokka finally realizes the pretty omega is coming towards them.

He looks out of the corner of his eye to see Suki equally as mesmerized with the omega.

And he makes his decision. 

He points straight at Zuko.

“We want him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
